


Need You Now

by Moonlady9



Series: Sweet as Sakura [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: ABO AU, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Multi, NSFW, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 09:13:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19787824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlady9/pseuds/Moonlady9
Summary: Sakura is an Omega, she had been trying to manage her heats without the help of an Alpha, she thought, she hoped her Beta boyfriend would be enough, she miscalculated. Now she was in desperate need of an Alpha to help her through the most violent heat she had ever experienced, the Alpha sent to help her was Uchiha Itachi, her boyfriend's brother. Her assigned Alpha, the Rokudaime, Hatake Kakashi, would need to teach her a lesson on how important it was to seek an Alpha for heats, irregardless of how her boyfriend felt.





	Need You Now

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone,  
> this is my first ABO fic, the amazing Ila_moon_beam has introduced me to this genre, and if you haven't read her stuff, go do it, it's amazing! Hopefully you enjoy, this is just for fun, I will be making a series of Sakura with other parings. Let me know what you think.

Sakura was panting, sweat dripping down her brow, she was starting to curl up to alleviate the burning pain that was radiating from her belly. “I’m sorry Sasuke, I need an Alpha. Go to Kakashi.” She said through her teeth.

He pulled himself out of her, seeing her in agony, he slipped on some clothes, gave her a soft kiss on her head and left to find Kakashi as she requested. These were the moments that Sasuke resented his designation. He wished he could give Sakura what she needed. As he rushed through the streets, he noticed some men sniff the air and tense as he passed by, they could probably smell her on him. He probably reeked of her heat, but to him she smelled no different than usual, he picked up the pace.

He made it to the tower and Genma was standing guard in front of the Hokage’s office door. His brown eyes widened as Sasuke approached, he looked at him curiously.

“I need to speak with Kakashi right now.” Sasuke glared.

Genma’s nostrils flared and his eyes glazed over as the sweet calling scent hit him. “Why do you smell like that?” He shook himself, “Your Omega, she's in heat, she needs an alpha.”

Sasuke grit his teeth, “I need to speak to Kakashi now.” he repeated.

“He’s busy.” The brunet responded.

At that moment the door opened and Kakashi appeared, his eyes glossy sniffing the air. “What is it with you _Alpha’s_?” Sasuke snapped.

“You wouldn’t understand, _Beta_.” Genma replied viciously.

Kakashi turned to Sasuke, “She needs an Alpha, now.”

“She sent me to get you.” Sasuke scowled.

Kakashi became agitated, “I can’t go right now. Who’s available?”

Genma thought, “Naruto, Shino and Kiba just left on missions, Neji is with TenTen for her heat, Itachi and Shisui just came back.”

“Go find Itachi or Shisui, they should be at ANBU.” Kakashi ordered.

“I’m not asking another Uchiha.” Sasuke bit out.

Both Genma and Kakashi snarled, “Take care of your Omega. She needs an Alpha, go find her one now.” Kakashi bared his teeth, “If I find out that she has been withering in pain through her heat because of your pride, I will come for you and make sure to teach you the lesson to take care of your Omega, and I will make sure you never forget it.” he snapped.

“Now go!” Genma barked.

Sasuke seethed as Kakashi turned back into his office closing the door behind him. He turned on his heels and ran down the hall. As much as he hated it, Kakashi was right, she was in pain and needed an Alpha, he needed to swallow his pride and help her. As he was reaching the front door, Itachi was coming in. Itachi stopped and inhaled, his nostrils flared, his eyes glassy. “Your Omega…” a low growl came from his chest.

“She needs an Alpha, Kakashi sent me to get you.” Sasuke sighed, he would never understand the reaction to her scent.

“Let’s go.” Itachi took off, Sasuke following, they reached Sakura’s apartment, they could hear her howling in pain, Itachi groaned as her scent filled him. Sasuke watched as his brother shook himself.

Itachi put a hand on Sasuke’s shoulder, “You probably shouldn’t be here for the next few days.” He looked his younger brother kindly.

Sasuke made a noise of displeasure but nodded. Itachi opened the bedroom door, Itachi zeroed in on Sakura and it was like nothing else existed, she stopped crying, stretching herself out for him as soon as she noticed him, her naked body reaching for him.

“Alpha…” She called to him.

He obeyed her command and went straight to her. “Omega…” he dove to her neck and started to suckle at the invisible gland only Alphas and Omegas could sense. She wrapped herself around him sighing in relief, purring as she was soothed. Sasuke looked away and closed the door.

Sakura moaned softly as Itachi lapped up her gland, she felt the pain ebb away being replaced by a pleasant heat. “Oooh Alpha…” she leaned her head back to give him more access.

“Shh, it’s ok little omega, I have you. I’ll take care of you.” He said softly as he cradled her body to him, letting his pheromones fill her with calm. He groaned at how sweet she tasted, she was the sweetest omega he had ever tasted. Her legs wrapped around his hips as she roughly rocked herself against him making him growl as his hardness became almost painful. She needed him now.

“Please Alpha…” She pleaded, as she tugged at his pants.

He reached down, undid his zipper and pulled out his throbbing member, she whimpered as she felt his head push against her folds. Her legs pulled him closer to her and then he sunk himself into her dripping heat. She screamed at being filled by him, arching her back as she felt his alpha thickness stretch her. He growled as her fluttering walls pulled him in, her omega calling to him. “Gods omega… you feel incredible.” He started moving into her, quelling her desire.

Sakura was screaming as he slammed into her, she didn’t want it slow, she wanted it hard, her omega wanted it rough, and he obeyed. He hadn’t even had the time to take off his ANBU gear, she grabbed his vest, she relished in the pain as his fingers dug into her hips. “Yes Alpha… yes!” she cried.

He sat up and pulled her hips to him at a new angle, she screamed, begging him for more, and he gave it. He could feel her climax approaching with every snap of his pelvis. He was mesmerized as her breasts bounced with every thrust, “Aren’t you a beautiful little omega?” he bent down and suckled on her nipples.

Sakura jerked and felt her body overtaken by the fire of her orgasm. “Alpha, I need your knot! Please!” she begged as she clawed at his arms.

Her walls convulsed around him, her command made his knot swell and lock them together, he growled as he climaxed and released his seed inside of her. He fell on top of her, his head on her shoulder as he languidly licked at her gland as she caught her breath, waiting for his knot to release them. She was playing with his hair now, she pulled off his hair tie, letting his hair fall in a sheet of obsidian around them.

She nuzzled up to his neck, his hands softly following the curves of her thighs up her breasts, her omega was purring in contentment. “Thank you Itachi.” She said softly into his ear.

He brushed back her hair. “It’s my pleasure.” He gave her a small smile.

She chuckled, “Was that a joke Itachi?” She watched as a slight pinkness fall across his cheeks. “Do you know why Kakashi couldn’t come?”

“I don’t know, just that he sent me to assist you. He must have something incredibly important to do for him to miss your heat.” He leaned on his elbows to take some of his weight off her.

“Well I haven’t been wanting to depend on an alpha through my heats. I thought I could handle them with Sasuke, so I didn’t let Kakashi know.” She bit her lip, she knew it was stupid to try to handle her heats with a beta, but she had wanted to try for Sasuke. Looks like it failed.

Itachi nodded, “I see, that’s foolish. As a medic you should know better.”

She blushed at his reprimand, “Yes, I guess I was a bit arrogant.”

“So I can assume this will be a very violent heat for you then.” He buried his nose in her hair. She smelled divine.

“I’m sorry.” Her fingers brushing out his hair. She felt his knot let up, they both groaned at the release as he pulled out of her.

He stood up, she reached for tissues to clean herself off, he chuckled, “Save yourself the modesty, we are going to be nesting for a few days at least, we are only going to get messier.”

She flushed, “I suppose so.” She kneeled on the bed in front of him and started to take off his vest, he undid his gauntlets, she helped him slide off his gloves and then his shirt. She let her hands trail down his lean and defined muscles, she felt her omega stir. She reached the edge of his pants, she looked up to his eyes and licked her lips. “ _Alpha…_ ” she purred and pulled his pants down leaving him naked in front of her.

He stepped out of his bottoms, he felt a deep rumble in his chest as her hands caressed his thighs and kissed his stomach. His hands went to her hair and gently tugged her head back so she could look at him. She lowered herself down to his hardening member and gave him a lick. He hissed, “ _Omega…_ ” Her tongue wrapped around his head, “Aaah…!” she continued to lick him up and down his length, he leaned his head back sighing, holding on to her silky rosen hair as her head moved over him.

He tasted so good, his spicy musk mixed with her sweetness made her want more, she took him in her mouth, she groaned as he hit the back of her throat, he was twitching with need, she didn’t fit all of him in her mouth, Alphas were always much bigger and thicker than betas. She relaxed her throat and took in the last few inches of him.

“Aaah fuck…” He gripped her hair tighter.

Sakura had never heard Itachi swear, he was always so calm and collected, and now he was letting out his alpha, she felt a gush of her slick flow down her legs. She reached down and started to stroke her pearl, she moaned as she bobbed her head.

“You sure are a special little omega.” He groaned as she swirled her tongue and sucked softly. He tugged her hair so she could look at him, her emerald gaze sparkling with lust. He started to gently push himself into her mouth, the sounds she was making were vibrating through him, his other hand reached down to pluck at her rosy pink nipples, her eyes fluttered close as her fingers moved faster. “Are you going to cum for me omega?” He goaded.

Sakura felt a ripple through her body at his words, she dipped two fingers into her core, she made another strangled sound around his thickness. He kept telling her to cum for him, and her omega obeyed. He pulled himself out of her mouth and pushed her down on the bed, his fingers joined hers inside of her, she was screaming out as her climax intensified.

“Such a good little omega. Keep cumming.” He went back to suckle at her gland.

She felt like her orgasm was never ending, his fingers had her shaking. “Alpha!” she screamed out when the pleasure became too much. He slowed down and kissed her shoulder.

He watched her as her heart started beating normally, he flipped her over so she was on her knees. “We’re not done omega.” He heard her whimper as he whispered into her ear, his hand trailing her spine, she shuddered under him. He took in the swell of her rear, firm and muscular. He kneeled behind her, her juices flowing down her legs, she looked back at him with desire and pushed back into him, he growled, in a swift movement he plunged into her.

Sakura screamed and arched her back as he filled her again. He kept her screaming as he set a punishing pace, she gripped the sheets, her knuckles white, she was sobbing for him to knot her.

“Not until you cum one more time. Cum for your Alpha.” He pulled her hair so she was arching back, her cries filling the room.

“Mmmff… Alpha… Please…” she begged between gasping breaths.

“If you want my knot you need to cum one more time.” He reached down and circled her clit with his fingers. He felt her convulse under him as she climaxed again. She tried to bury her face into the pillows, but he gripped her hair tighter holding her. “No, I want to hear you.”

Broken sobs of pleasure escaped her lips as he kept shoving himself into her, then she felt the swell of his knot lock her in and the hot pressure of his seed squirt inside of her, she was shaking as they fell onto the bed sideways. He pulled her into him, his arms around her as he held her. He brushed her hair aside as gave her gland a few licks, his hands were caressing her skin, soothing her. She sighed contently as their legs entwined, she let her alpha take care of her. They continued on and off for hours well into the night. The next morning he was holding her against him, her back to his chest, his knot keeping them together.

“You are such a lovely little omega.” He whispered in her ear. “I can see why Kakashi chose you.”

Sakura blushed, “Oh I can’t be that different than other omegas.”

Itachi suckled at her gland gently. “You are, there’s something about you. You are sweeter than any other omega I have ever tasted, and you feel like heaven.” He felt himself twitch inside of her.

“I taste sweet? I’m surprised Kakashi likes it then, he hates sweets” she absently traced his forearm.

He chuckled, “It’s not that kind of sweet, it’s just your omega pheromones, yours are strong. How long have you been his omega?”

“A little over a year, since I was twenty.” She felt his hand brush over her stomach.

“How did you come to be his omega?” He was curious how Kakashi had chosen her. He had his own omega that had been assigned to him by the clan, Izumi being a beta, but his omega didn’t feel anything like Sakura. He wondered if omegas were now ruined for him, he tried not to think about it.

“He needed an omega, I had just lost the alpha that I had paired up with, Naruto had finally chosen Hinata, so I was without an alpha and thought it would be better than going to the clubs and finding random alphas, so I signed up. A few of us were called, he sniffed all of us, but he liked me the most. He pulled me aside and asked if I was ok with it, having been his student, I told him it was nice to have someone I trusted. So we agreed.” She thought back to that day, it was the first time she had seen him without a mask, he had staked his claim on her that very day as he rutted into her.

“I’ll call myself lucky he was busy, you are something special.” He kissed her shoulder.

“I have been lucky too. The only Alphas I have only ever been with are Naruto and Kakashi and now you, the only beta I have been with is Sasuke. I haven’t had to go through alphas like other omegas, and every alpha I have been with is very kind and nurturing, unlike other alphas, I’ve heard can be very possessive and commanding.” She turned to look at him, he smiled at her.

“I’m sure Kakashi would never send an Alpha that wouldn’t treat you well.” He felt his knot release. “You need food and water. I’ll be right back.”

Sakura got up and went to the bathroom to clean up, she knew it was useless, she would be gushing until her heat was over, but it made her feel better. She came back to the room and he had a pitcher of water and toast with honey and jam. She downed half of the pitcher of water and finished the plate of toast.

“You don’t have a lot of food, I sent a crow to have someone drop off groceries.” He took back the plate from her when she was done, her fingers were messy with honey, she brought some to her mouth to clean up, he took her other hand and licked her fingers clean for her. “You should probably go wash your hands.”

She smiled, “Don’t like me sticky?” she teased as she got up to do as she was told. She came back and finished the rest of the water.

She crawled over to him, he was leaning back on the pillows watching her, he felt his gland itch, she wanted him again. His cock hardened as she sat on top of him, she rubbed her slick mound over him. “Thank you Alpha, for taking care of me.” She leaned down and lapped up his gland, he groaned. His hands went to the curves of her ass holding her down as they grinded into each other. She was panting with every brush of his tip against her pearl.

She was nibbling on his jaw, nipping at his neck, then she changed the angle of her hips and in a sudden movement he was surrounded by her. “Oh fuck…” he groaned and heard her giggle. “ _Omega…_ ” He growled.

“I like hearing you swear Itachi-kun.” She purred.

He felt another rumble from his chest at the way she said his name, his omega never said his name, and hearing it drenched in desire made the possessive alpha in him emerge. He started bucking his hips up to meet hers, she was moaning loudly. “My little omega… that’s it scream for me.” She did, he bit her neck, she whimpered, “Does my cock feel good?” she nodded. “Tell me.”

“Alpha…”

“Itachi.” He commanded.

“Itachi-kun,” she started again, “Your cock feels incredible.” She sat up and started to move with him, moaning loudly now that she knew that's what he liked, “I want your cock in me always.” She looked down at him, jade meeting obsidian.

“Sakura-chan, you’re mine right now, your pussy is mine, I want you cumming on my cock over and over again.” Her eyes full of lust as she took in his command, his fingers went down to her clit, she jerked as his fingers stroked her. He watched her bounce over him, her perky breasts following, they were covered in his bites, and then he heard a deep guttural moan as she climaxed, he didn’t slow down wanting to hear her howling in pleasure. He flipped her over, her legs spread open for him, he kept pumping into her, she was crying for him to stop, it was too much. He suckled her gland, she shuddered under him.

“Itachi-kun… please…” she begged.

“I told you I wanted you climaxing on my cock over and over again.” He kept his ruthless pace, he made her orgasm five time before he knotted her. She fell limp into his arms, her head on his chest. He wiped the sweat from their brows. He looked down at her, she was passed out with a small smile on her lips. He took in a deep breath, she was finally sleeping, he hoped she would sleep through the night, he needed a break. He chuckled to himself, this omega was certainly pushing him to his limits.

The next morning he woke up grateful she had slept all night, he managed to coax her to take a shower, where he knotted her again, and again in the kitchen as he tried to make her pancakes. She was insatiable, he wondered if she was always like this or if it was just because her heat was more violent than usual. “Fucken hell Omega!” he moaned as his knot swelled again as he had her bent over the arm of her couch. She chuckled breathlessly. “You are going to be the death of me.” His hands following the curves of her back.

“I’m sorry Itachi, I just can’t help myself. Just when I think I’m sated for a while, I smell you and I want you all over again.” She looked up at him, her emerald eyes not showing any remorse. He laughed lightly as he shook his head.

By late afternoon on the third day, Itachi heard a knock at the door. He looked over at his rose haired omega sleeping soundly after food and a shower, he gently slipped away from her, he found his pants and pulled them on before he opened the door. He was surprised to find Sasuke on the other side.

Sasuke came by to check on her, seeing his brother standing in front of him, his hair disheveled and shirtless made him ground his teeth and clench his fist.

“Sakura is sleeping right now.” Itachi noticed the anger flowing through Sasuke, it couldn’t be easy to know that his girlfriend was nesting with his brother. He sighed. “Come in.”

Sasuke stood at the door for a heartbeat, unsure, then stepped in. “How is she?”

“She’s fine. She just showered and I fed her and put her to sleep not too long ago. She should sleep for a few hours.” Itachi sat on the couch.

Sasuke nodded, shifting on his feet. “How long until…”

“It’s a pretty violent heat for her. She hasn’t had an alpha in a while, her heat hasn’t even crested yet, I’d say another three days.” Itachi looked at her bedroom door and turned back to his brother.

“Well they last about seven days when she’s with me.” Sasuke started pacing.

“Yes, but when an omega has an alpha it should last four to five days. You should know this, you need to take care of your omega.” Itachi gave Sasuke a hard look.

Sasuke stopped and stared back at his older brother. “Why does every alpha say that? Take care of your omega?”

Itachi ran his fingers through his hair, “Because Alphas and Omegas have a symbiotic relationship. Alphas are protective of Omegas, we make sure they are taken care of, especially during their heats, but we can be a bit overprotective and possessive of omegas. They do the same in return during our ruts, they are nurturing and caring. Because of our glands we can sense each other’s emotions and soothe each other by licking at our glands. It doesn’t have to be sexual, but it rarely isn’t.” Sasuke looked grim. “If it helps, it’s not me as a person she needs, it’s the alpha, it’s the same in reverse, it’s her omega that is calling to me. Your feelings for each other aren’t diminished just because she needs an Alpha. Did you pay attention at the academy or did they not teach you Alpha/Omega dynamics?”

Sasuke shrugged, “Can I see her?”

“I won’t stop you, but we haven’t changed the sheets yet, it’s kind of a mess.” Itachi said evenly.

Sasuke groused, he certainly didn’t need to see the evidence of his brother fucking his girlfriend. “Fine I’ll come back later. Take care of her.”

“Of course, the Hokage would punish me if I didn’t anyways.” Itachi stood up.

Sasuke turned back, “What does Kakashi have to do with it?”

“Because she’s his omega.” He answered simply.

“What do you mean she’s his?” Sasuke questioned.

They heard the bedroom door open, Sakura stepped out with a silk robe on, “It means that I am to be available to help Kakashi through his ruts. He is supposed to help me with my heats but since we had wanted to try it with just you, I hadn’t called on him for that.” She walked over to the kitchen.

Sasuke noticed Itachi stood tensed, as if he wanted to reach for her but was holding back. “I don’t understand, I know you help with his ruts, but why would he have a say on your heats?”

She poured herself a large glass of water and drank it down greedily. Itachi answered for her, “It means she has an assigned Alpha, she doesn’t have to go to the ABO clubs to find random alphas to help her through her heats.”

“The sex clubs?” Sasuke was confused.

“They aren’t like that for Alphas and Omegas, though Betas do like to go in for sex since our pheromones don’t affect them, for a beta it is just for fun. For us, it’s more important than just sex.” Sakura began to pour herself another glass.

“They can be dangerous places for omegas too. Some alphas that frequent those places are all about control and can take advantage of omegas in heat. Sakura is claimed, no one would dare touch her.” Itachi could feel his gland itch, she was becoming agitated.

“How is that different than an assigned omega like you have?” Sasuke asked his brother.

“My omega isn’t only mine, she has other alphas she assists per her assignments. There are also pairs that enter an agreement on their own without a formal assignment. Sakura is only Kakashi’s, he is the one that should be here not me, but since he wasn’t told he couldn’t plan for it, he sent me because he still needs his omega taken care of, to protect her. The longer her heats continues without an alpha, the louder her cries get, alphas nearby would come seeking her.” He looked over at Sakura who was eating a banana.

Sasuke nodded as he understood. “Her heats haven’t been this intense, Why now?”

Itachi looked at both of them, “How many heats have you gone without an alpha?”

Sasuke answered, “Three before this one.”

Itachi’s eyes widened in surprise, “Three?” he felt her fear and shame, he put his hand over his gland. He breathed out. “If she keeps denying her body of what it needs, her heats become increasingly violent and harder to satisfy.” He turned to her, “You need an alpha for your heats, your little experiment failed.”

Sasuke watched in fascination as she cowered under his brother’s words, Itachi was by her side in a few strides and nuzzled her neck.

“Promise you will talk with Kakashi about your heats, I know you want to please my brother, but you’re only making it difficult for yourself.” Itachi murmured into her neck, she nodded. Itachi turned to Sasuke. “Don’t ever deny her the need for an alpha, that is the compromise for being in a relationship with her. I’m sure the Hokage will be having a conversation about the same thing with both of you.”

“Sasuke, I’m sorry.” Sakura looked at him with guilt in her eyes.

“Don’t apologize for what you are, he needs to understand.” Itachi said firmly as he walked back to the couch.

Sasuke shook his head, “Itachi is right, no need to apologize, we’ll make it work.” He stepped up to Sakura and gave her a soft kiss. “I’m sorry you felt the need to go through your heats without an alpha, I didn’t understand.”

“We’ll make it work.” She repeated and smiled at him.

He kissed her forehead, “How are you doing?”

“I’m good right now, Itachi has been making sure I’m fed and hydrated.” she placed her head on his shoulder. “He’s been taking good care of me.”

“She needs to sleep.” Itachi said from the couch. “Take a nap on the couch while I wash the sheets.”

Sakura nodded, Sasuke grabbed her hand and guided her to the couch as Itachi disappeared into her bedroom. He laid down with her, holding her against him as she slept. Itachi stepped out to get groceries, sensing she would still be sleeping long enough for him to leave her with Sasuke.

Sasuke sat up as Itachi came back and started prepping food. “Need help?” 

Itachi gave him a small smile as he noticed how entangled Sakura and him were. “I don’t think you can separate yourself from her.”

“She has quite a grip.” He gently pulled himself away from her and got up to help his brother. They made dinner waiting for Sakura to wake up.

“Don’t be mad at her.” Itachi said suddenly.

“I can’t be mad at her, or you. As a beta I will never understand the pull between alphas and omegas, but I understand the need for each other.” Sasuke sighed defeatedly, “Maybe she would be happier with an alpha instead of a beta like me.”

Itachi put his hand on Sasuke’s shoulder, “It doesn’t have to be like that. There are plenty of mixed relationships, I love Izumi, a beta, there just has to be compromises and understanding. If you want it, you can have a future with her. Heats and ruts aren’t an emotional connection, just a biological need.”

Sasuke looked over at Sakura, still sleeping on the couch. “I suppose your right.”

“We should eat, she’ll sleep for a little longer.” Itachi served them food and they ate. As Sasuke washed the dishes and Itachi put the clean sheets back on the bed, Sakura started to stir, she groaned.

Itachi ran out, “You should go.” He told Sasuke.

“What? Why? What’s happening?” he put down the dishes and went over to Sakura.

She bolted up, her hands on her stomach, she moaned, her eyes glossy, Itachi came next to her, he licked at her gland. “ _Alpha…_ ” she crooned.

“Her heat is cycling again, you don’t want to be here for this.” He took off his shirt, Sasuke stood up, she leaned her head back as Itachi kept lapping up her gland.

As Sasuke reached the door, she had already shrugged off her robe, he noticed all the bruises on her chest, Itachi’s hands were spreading her thighs, right before he closed the door he saw Itachi’s head dive down between her legs. He heard their moans through the closed door. He rushed out the building.

“Fuck you taste good.” Itachi’s tongue slipped past her folds and languidly licked from her entrance to her pearl.

“Ooooh gods…” She melted into the back of the couch, he swung her legs over his shoulder and pulled her to the edge so he could have more access to her. She laced her fingers through his long hair, he didn’t need much guidance as he made her climax. His mouth moved up to latch onto a nipple as she orgasmed. “Mmmm… Itachi…” she sighed as she came down from her high, she looked down at him as he switched breasts.

“You are just a wonder…” he murmured against her mounds. He pressed two fingers to her entrance, teasing her, she whined.

“Please don’t tease me right now.” she rocked her hips against his hand. He chuckled and pressed his fingers into her aching center. He curled his fingers pressing against her sensitive walls, she was moaning as his mouth continued to nibble at her breasts. He made her orgasm again. She felt the waves of pleasure flow through her, she grasped his hair harder than she intended, she released him when she was breathing normally again. “Oh sorry.” She blushed.

“Don’t worry about it.” he nuzzled her neck as he reached for his pants, his cock was throbbing painfully against the confines, he pulled down his pants, she eagerly rubbed herself over him, “You want my knot little omega?” he nipped at her ear.

“Yes alpha, please.” She felt herself gush, her body reacting to his words. He slid into her slowly, enjoying the way he stretched her out.

“I can’t get over how good you feel.” He groaned as he started to thrust into her, he let his alpha take over and he fucked her, he had her falling apart over and over again before he knotted her. He laid her down on the couch brushing back her hair. Her emerald eyes fluttered open, he smiled at her, he kissed the corner of her mouth. Normally he would never do such a thing with an omega, it was too intimate, but there was an overwhelming feeling to show her affection that flowed through him, he assumed it was her omega wanting intimacy, she really was special, it may come from the fact that she had close emotional relationships with the alphas she had been with. She smiled at him, she reached up and gave him a peck on his lips.

Sakura noticed his look of surprise. “I’m sorry should I not?” she flushed in embarrassment.

He laughed softly, “It just not common when the alpha and omega aren’t in a relationship.”

“Oh.” She hadn’t been aware of that faux pas.

He lifted her chin so she would look at him, “You seem to have been close to your alphas, it’s not a bad thing. Just for most of us, this is usually just transactional.”

“How does that work? Do you not like your omega?” she felt so ignorant of how this situation worked for others.

“It’s not that I don’t like her, I don’t feel any certain way about her, nor she about me. We don’t interact with each other outside of heats or ruts, and during we don’t kiss, it just physical satisfaction. That’s it.” he watched as she bit her bottom lip in thought.

“I guess I should feel lucky then. With Naruto, we were both single for the two years we were paired up, and Kakashi likes kissing, so I didn’t think anything of it. You have a girlfriend, I should respect your boundaries.” She felt guilty, which was a bit ridiculous considering his knot was still holding them together after fucking for three days straight, but she understood what he meant.

He chuckled, “I know it sounds odd, a kiss versus everything else that takes place in a heat and rut.”

“I must seem so stupid and naive to you.” She smiled in self-depreciation.

“No, I’m glad you have had good experiences with alphas. Do you talk to other omegas about their situations?”

“Well TenTen has been with Neji for years and Hinata doesn’t like to talk about stuff like this, she’s shy. There’s so much I don’t know. I guess I better hope Kakashi doesn’t ever get tired of me.” She laughed.

“Oh I don’t think he’ll ever get tired of you.” He licked at her gland a small shiver ran down his spine, “You are special.”

By the fifth day of nesting her heat was at its worst, it was cresting, Itachi had her legs on his shoulders as he rammed into her while he leaned forward, testing her flexibility, she was screaming under him begging him for his knot. Suddenly they were interrupted as Kakashi appeared in her room from a transportation jutsu. She squeaked in surprise, Itachi stopped moving, they moved to separate themselves.

“No don’t stop on my account.” Kakashi grinned at them.

“Hokage-sama…” Itachi let her legs fall as she sat up on her elbows.

“What are you doing here Kakashi?” She asked, her face beet red. He bent down pulling his mask down to kiss her deeply, they moaned softly into each other’s mouths, her pussy clench around Itachi, he groaned.

Kakashi separated from her, “I just wanted to see how you were doing. If you were being taken care of.” He glanced over at Itachi, still deep inside of her.

“You couldn’t have knocked?” She snapped at him.

He clicked his tongue, “You don’t get to be upset with me, my foolish little omega. I heard what you were doing, why you didn’t come to me for your heats. I will be punishing you for that.” He reached for her pink nipples and pinched her, hard. She groaned and gushed over Itachi, he couldn’t stop himself from pushing himself deeper into her.

Kakashi turned his stormy eyes to Itachi, “Have you been taking good care of my pretty little omega?”

“Yes Hokage-sama.” Itachi shuddered as he felt her walls flutter around him, Kakashi was still playing with her breasts.

“Sakura, has he been good to you?” He bent down to nibble at her ear and her neck.

She gasped, couldn’t stop herself from rocking her hips on Itachi, “Yes, Kakashi, Itachi has been taking very good care of me.”

“Good, I only have a few hours before I have to get back. I told you not to stop.” he looked over at Itachi.

“Hokage-sama… I uh…” Itachi was at a loss, he felt embarrassed at the Hokage watching him fuck his omega.

“I wouldn’t dream of stopping you now that your already close to knotting, I know how painful that would be, and you have been very good to my Sakura. Finish, her heat is cresting anyways.” Kakashi shook off his vest and lowered himself to kiss Sakura, his fingers plucking at her pert nipples.

Sakura would have been angry but her omega was reveling at the two alphas pleasuring her, she reached to grasp Kakashi’s hair as their tongues tasted each other, she moved her hips, Itachi growled as he grabbed her thighs and started to move slowly into her. She couldn’t stop the sounds of pleasure that Kakashi ate up.

“My little omega… you’re so beautiful…” Kakashi murmured against her lips.

“Oooh Alpha…” she moaned as she felt Itachi snap his hips into her.

“Oh does it feel good? Are you going to cum for us?” Kakashi bit her bottom lip.

Itachi could feel his gland itch, she wanted more, she was calling for release, his alpha wasn’t as embarrassed about Kakashi being there and started to rut into her. She started to scream as Kakashi suckled on her gland. Itachi growled deep from his chest as she begged for his knot.

Kakashi brought a hand down to her clit and started to play with her, just the way she liked and suckled on a breast, she was sobbing out, she could scent the lust from both of them, their alpha was calling for her omega to let go, and she did. She screamed out as her orgasm overtook her. “Alpha please…” she didn’t know to which alpha she was referring to or what she was begging for.

Itachi gasped, “Hokage-sama are you sure?”

“Yes, knot her, look at her, she’s begging for it.” Kakashi was watching her face intently, she clawed at his shirt. “Tell Itachi what you need.”

“Itachi please! I need your knot!” she cried out between breathes.

Itachi obeyed, her walls milking him for every drop of his seed as his knot swelled, she fell back, her body trembling, he fell on top of her as they caught their breath. Kakashi was kissing her gently, little light kisses over her face, lips, neck and shoulders. She smiled contently, small sounds of satisfaction escaped her as they both soothed her, Itachi lazily lapping up her gland. She combed Itachi’s hair with her fingers and held on to Kakashi’s shirt with her other hand.

Kakashi rubbed his nose against hers, pushed her bangs out of her face. “You are amazing.”

“You are a perv.” She giggled.

“You are a stubborn brat. Letting your heats get this bad.” He nipped at her lips. “Itachi can barely keep up with you.” He smirked.

Itachi looked up, “But I’m keeping up.” he grumbled, her legs wrap around him. He watched them as they kissed and murmured at each other, the way they looked at each other and teased each other, they had a very caring, and dare he say, loving relationship. He wondered if he had ever seen Sakura smile at Sasuke the way she was smiling at Kakashi. His knot released and he pushed himself off, he sat on the bed, his back to them.

“Why don’t you take a shower, I’ll join you in a minute.” Kakashi told Sakura, she nodded and disappeared into the bathroom. When he heard the water running he looked over at Itachi. “It’s been five days and her heat is barely cresting. I would take over but I still have meetings with important people for the next few days.”

Itachi wrapped a sheet over his waist. “I can take care of her Rokudaime. That was why you sent me, so let me finish.”

Kakashi smiled wryly at him. “She’s something else isn’t she? She’s addicting.” Kakashi sniffed the air, “She’s so sweet and feels incredible. I’m afraid I may have done you a disservice by asking you to assist her.”

Itachi quirked his head, “How so?”

“No other omega is going to compare to her.” he said simply.

Itachi chuckled, “That is very true. If I was any other kind of man, I would be envious of you Rokudaime.”

“You’re too kind for your own good Itachi. I would be insanely jealous.” Kakashi stood up and took off his shirt. “I can give you a break for the next few hours.”

Itachi stood up, “I don’t mean to sound ungrateful for your thoughtfulness, but I can continue if you have other things to attend to.”

Kakashi scoffed, “Trust me when I say it’s not thoughtfulness for you, I want to knot my omega a few times before I have to leave.” Kakashi unbuckled his pants and took them off, leaving him unabashedly naked in front of Itachi, Itachi averted his eyes, “But if you want to join, she didn’t seem to mind.” Kakashi winked at him before disappearing into the bathroom after Sakura.

Itachi stood rooted in surprise, he thought about the offer, he supposed he could give her up for a few hours, but he felt his gland itch as soon as he heard moaning coming from the shower, she was calling for him. He pulled on his pants and went to fix some food and get some water for her. He should at least let the Hokage have some alone time with her.

Sakura giggled as Kakashi stepped into the shower and picked her up, he nuzzled against her gland. “Kakashi you’re tickling me.” She had put her hair up so it wouldn’t get wet, he pressed her against the wall, she wrapped her legs around him, his hardness pressed against her core.

“Why did you not come to me for heats? I had thought you still had your arrangement with Naruto for heats which is why you hadn’t come to me.” He ground into her, she moaned.

“I know it was stupid, I thought I could do it with suppressants. I made a mistake.” She gripped the back of his neck and bent down to kiss him, “Forgive me.”

“First I’m going to knot you, then I’m going to punish you, and then I’m going to knot you one more time, _Omega_.” He grinned, a shiver went down her back. He reached down between them and aligned himself to her gushing entrance, “You’re mine Omega, never forget that. Mine.”

“Yes, I’m yours.” She kissed him hard, “And you’re mine Alpha. All mine.” With that he sheathed himself into her. “Fuck yes, fuck me Alpha, fuck me hard.” She moaned wantonly.

Kakashi did as commanded, slamming into her, “My naughty little omega, I love that dirty little mouth of yours.” he brought her mouth to his, their mouths clashing in sloppy, rough kisses.

Itachi was in the kitchen, his hands flat on the counter, he was panting, he stretched his neck out from the tightness of his gland. He could hear their flesh meeting, their lustful cries for each other, he had heard Sakura climax twice, he would have blushed at the words that were coming from her, she hadn’t spoken to him like that the entire time they were together, but all he could focus on at the moment was not going into the bathroom and taking her from Kakashi. He looked down at himself, a large bulge in front of him, he was aching for release. He went back to her room, their sounds were louder here, her call was stronger. He sat on the bed, he fell back, undid his pants and pulled out his throbbing cock. He sighed in relief as he slowly stroked himself.

Sakura howled as Kakashi knotted her. “Yes, scream for me.” He sucked at her gland hard enough to leave a bruise.

Sakura through her hazy mind could feel her gland tighten, there was another alpha that needed satisfaction. “Alpha…” she sighed.

“I’m right here.” He lapped at her gland.

“Not you.” She muttered.

“Oh, is Itachi in need of you?” He kissed across her jaw.

“He has been very kind to me.” She slipped off Kakashi as his knot released and started to wash herself.

He grabbed a washcloth and helped her clean up, “As long as you remember your mine.”

“Are you jealous Kakashi?” she smirked.

“Yes, I am, mostly because I haven’t even experienced a heat with you yet and I had to send a subordinate instead of being here myself.” He pulled her hair back so he could bend down to kiss her. “You will be punished little omega, for taking that from me.”

She gasped, “Is the possessive alpha coming out?” She reached up to tug his hair just like he had, she reached up on her toes and licked slowly up his gland. He growled at her. “You will have every heat with me from now on.” She felt her own gland itch again, she let him go and stepped out of the shower. She dried herself and wrapped the towel around her.

Kakashi came up behind her and kissed her shoulder and behind her ear. “You are a spoiled omega, you know that?”

She turned around, smiled at him as he came down to kiss her gently. “You like to spoil me, because if I’m happy I make sure you’re happy.”

He chuckled, “I hate how right you are about that, but I’m still not going to let this go.” He let her go.

She stepped towards the door, “I wouldn’t expect you to let it go, I look forward to your punishment.” She smirked and winked at him as she went back to her room. Her eyes settle on Itachi, his hand was fisting his hard aching thickness. She kneeled in front of him and took off his pants. She crawled onto to him and soothed his gland. “It’s ok, I’m here, I’ll take care of you.”

“Omega.” Itachi croaked.

She bent down between his legs, she took him into her mouth, he jerked into her hot mouth, she gagged, she moaned at how good he tasted, earthy spicy alpha scent, it was almost as strong as Kakashi. He was moaning and whimpering under her, he leaned back into the pillows and closed his eyes as she continued to bob her head and swirl her tongue.

Kakashi leaned against the doorway, towel around his waist, watching her as she pleasured Itachi, her hair was still in a messy bun, he walked over and tugged off her towel. She looked up at him, “Keep going.” He saw amusement in her eyes as she returned to her movements. He glanced over at Itachi his eyes were closed. Kakashi took in her milky skin, the slopes of her back and the swell of her rear, she had a great ass, it was one of his favorite features of her beautiful body. He let his hands glide over, appreciating her back, her ass, her thighs, he heard her moan softly. “You are so sexy.” He kissed down her back, palmed her muscular backside, and with a quick flick of his wrist he smacked her lightly.

She yelped as he brought his hand back down, harder the second time, she tried to sit up but Kakashi grabbed the back of her neck and held her down on the bed. Itachi sat up, her mouth no longer surrounding him. He looked up at Kakashi, the Hokage smirked and brought his hand down again leaving red palm marks on her creamy skin, she grunted with each spank. Itachi was about to speak out but she turned her head to look at Kakashi.

“Have you decided how many you’re going to give me?” A small smile played on her lips.

“Itachi, how many days has it been since her heat started?” Kakashi asked while gently rubbing her marked skin.

“Um, it’s been five days.” Itachi was unsure what was going on.

“And I would say you still have another two days left. So how about we make it seven, I’ve already given you two so you owe me five more.” Kakashi lifted her head up and gave her a hard kiss, she moaned as he nipped at her lips.

Itachi watched them, it seemed to be a game to them, and he could feel the spike of her desire as Kakashi brought his hand down two more times. Her groans were a mix of pain and pleasure, he was intrigued at their reactions. He felt like he was intruding into an intimate moment, but he couldn’t look away either, something about the sounds she was making.

“Itachi, do you want to spank her? I’ll give you two since you’re the one that is suffering for her negligence.” Kakashi offered.

“I, um, wouldn’t call it suffering Hokage-sama.” He reached out to touch her cheek, she smiled at him.

“It’s ok Itachi, I like it.” she grabbed his hand, she brought it to her lips and sucked on his thumb.

He nodded, he got off the bed and took Kakashi’s place. He could see the evidence of how much she enjoyed it, slick running down her thighs.

“Make it good, she likes it hard.” Kakashi told him.

Itachi looked down at her perky backside, red handprints on it, he felt his pulse quicken, he had never done anything like this, Izumi wasn’t into this, and this was not something he would ever ask his omega. He felt his palm itch with anticipation, Kakashi moved in front of her and brushed back her hair, he gave her a quick kiss. Itachi brought down his hand, she cried out, his hand stung, he stared at her skin as his handprint bloomed. She whimpered, Kakashi caressed her jaw and gave her another kiss, Itachi brought his hand down one more time, another cry fell from her lips and again Kakashi soothed her. Itachi felt his cock twitch as he waited for his second handprint to appear.

“Have you had enough?” Kakashi asked her.

“I was promised seven, that was only six last count.” She smirked.

Kakashi chuckled and looked at Itachi, “You heard her, give her the last one.”

Itachi smiled as they both looked at him expectantly, “You two are something else.” He brought his hand down, she groaned.

Kakashi pulled her into his arms and kissed her tenderly, “You did great Sakura. My lovely omega. You should thank Itachi.” His hands went down to her breasts, his thumbs rubbing her nipples, she shuddered.

She reached her hand out to Itachi, he took it and kissed her knuckles. “Thank you Itachi, I really enjoyed that.”

“I think he enjoyed it too.” Kakashi teased, Itachi blushed, Sakura smacked Kakashi’s chest.

“Be nice, he’s not as perverted as you.” Sakura scolded.

“As us.” Kakashi grinned as he corrected her. She rolled her eyes.

“I do have a question though, I’ve never heard of two alphas sharing an omega, you tend to get possessive and territorial, so why are you two so calm with each other?” she looked at both of them.

Itachi thought about it, he sniffed the air. “Kakashi doesn’t smell threatening, in fact he smells inviting and he’s the higher ranked alpha so I mimic him.”

Sakura looked at Kakashi curiously, Kakashi chuckled sheepishly, “It’s probably because I don’t mind men. I like both men and women. So including another man, when I want to, even an alpha, isn’t a threat to me, unless I were to feel my omega preferred the other alpha over me.”

“Oh, is that how that works? Interesting.” Sakura reached up to look into his stormy eyes, “You know I’m your omega and you’re my alpha, always, but I never did finish taking care of Itachi.”

Itachi was not very surprised at Kakashi’s admission, it wasn’t uncommon in their world, Shisui also liked both men and women, also sometimes at the same time. He was broken from his thoughts as Sakura pulled him to the bed. “Oh, I can wait until after the Hokage. He needs to get back soon I imagine.”

“Is this too much?” she asked concerned, “I know it’s terrible that we didn’t really ask, Kakashi isn’t great with that, but if it’s too much, you don’t have to be a part of this.”

Itachi shook his head, “It’s not that I don’t want to, it’s that I’ve never…” he trailed off.

“I’m really not doing you any favors, introducing you to different things. You Uchiha’s are so serious, well there’s Shisui, he’s the only fun Uchiha I know.” Kakashi brought Sakura back to his lap. She straddled him. “Don’t feel obligated to do anything to me, but if you want to please her or have her do something to you, or if you just want to watch or even leave, it’s all fine. Do whatever you want. I need to knot my omega one more time before I leave her in your capable hands again.” Kakashi smirked.

Itachi felt a tug on the corner of his lips, he was still painfully hard, “Maybe I can try and see if I like it.”

Kakashi smiled, “Lay down and Sakura will be on top of you.” She looked at Kakashi, “It will feel better than a toy, I promise.”

They took their positions as Kakashi instructed, Sakura looked at Itachi, “If you want to stop for whatever reason, our safety word is moonlight.” He nodded, his hands on her hips, Kakashi was behind her, his thumbs grazing her nipples, licking behind her ear. They both guided her down until every inch of Itachi’s cock was in her pussy. They both moaned, she started moving slowly, feeling Kakashi’s hardness pressed against her still sore backside. She leaned forward and suckled on Itachi’s gland, his head fell back as he groaned.

Kakashi sat back, watching her move her hips, her ass still red with handprints, he rubbed his hardness between her slick cheeks, following her movements. She moaned softly, Itachi let out a strangled breath as she slammed down on him. Kakashi bit his lip, she pressed herself against him signaling she was ready for him. He aligned his head to her second entrance and pushed in slowly. She arched back as she was filled by both of them. Itachi rubbed her sides as Kakashi held on to her hips.

Itachi watched her face of pleasure, he reached up to cup her cheek, she leaned into his hand as she moaned, Kakashi was moving her hips slowly as she got used to both alphas inside of her. “You’re such a pretty little omega.” Itachi ran his thumb over her bottom lip, she flicked out her tongue, he let her suck on it.

Sakura started moving on her own, they felt incredible, her body was buzzing with desire, they were both praising her, telling her how beautiful she was, how amazing she felt, what a good omega she was, her omega purred in satisfaction at their words, their hands touching her. Kakashi was right, this was better than a toy, two alphas humming at her omega, two alphas satisfying her, soon she was moving at a faster pace, she was loud for Itachi and saying all the dirty things Kakashi liked to hear.

Kakashi pulled her hair so her head turned to him, “Tell me what you want Omega.”

“I want you to fuck me Alpha, fuck me until I fall apart.” She moaned as they both sped up. She screamed. Itachi’s fingers went to her clit, Kakashi’s hands to her nipples, they had her falling apart in no time. They made her cum twice more. “Alpha! Please! Knot me!” she begged them both, she felt them both tense at her command, she screamed as they both released their hot seed inside of her and swelled locking her in with both. She screamed, it was too much, she had never been double knotted, both her holes stretched by their knots. “Oh gods…” she fell over Itachi, she felt them move so they were all lying sideways on the bed, she sighed contently as she settled between them, waiting for their knots to let up.

Kakashi was running his fingers through her hair as Itachi caressed her curves, “My wonderful omega.” He breathed into her hair, taking in her scent, he didn’t even mind that it was mixed with Itachi’s scent, he could smell his claim on her through it. He looked over at Itachi, he was watching her intently, she was breathing softly, she had passed out, this should have broken the worst of her heat. “I don’t know if I should apologize to you or not.” Kakashi said sheepishly.

Itachi looked up at him, “Why would you apologize? I should be thanking you. This had been… an experience.” Itachi blushed, “Not to mention she really is amazing.”

“Yeah I know I’m amazing.” She muttered sleepily.

Both men laughed softly, they separated from her as their knots released, Kakashi grabbed one of the towels and cleaned her. She flipped over putting her head on his chest, he kissed the top of her head as she fell back asleep. “Should I wake her up and get her in the shower?”

Itachi looked over at them, entangled with each other. “I can clean her up later, you should probably go before you’re late.”

Kakashi nodded, he sighed reluctantly as he gently untangled himself from her, he gave her a soft kiss as Itachi took her and wrapped his arms around her. Kakashi took a quick shower, not wanting to smell like an omega in heat, gave her one last kiss and left her in Itachi’s arms.

Now that the worst part of her heat passed, the next two days were less intense, she slept for long periods, Itachi would feed her and make her drink ridiculous amounts of water. They were in the bath together, she was between his legs, her back to him as he massaged her. She hummed happily as he cared for her. When he was done she leaned back against his chest, his hands around her waist.

“Thank you, that felt really good.” Her voice dreamy, his hands had really done wonders to her.

“You’re welcome.” he kissed her neck, he felt this impulse to shower her with affection, he didn’t get this feeling with his omega, he wondered if it was just the way she was, or if he had become that comfortable with her. This was the longest he had ever spent with an omega, and her heat had been so intense, his alpha may have become more attuned to her omega, and after seeing how affection Kakashi was towards her, his alpha probably recognized she liked that. “Sakura, now that your heat is over, I hope I assisted you well.”

She sat up and giggled, “Always so formal. We just fucked for seven days straight, I think you can loosen up around me.”

He quirked the corner of his lip, “Maybe eventually, but I meant more like, I saw how you and Kakashi were together and I hope I was enough.” He though back at all the dirty things she would say to Kakashi, their game, he felt a bit vanilla after seeing all of that.

She laughed lightly, “Don’t worry about Kakashi, he has certain proclivities not many others have. Although to be honest, I wouldn’t know what’s considered normal perversion or extra perversion, but he certainly keeps me on my toes.”

“Do you like that?” He wondered how much was her and how much was her omega.

“What part?” she turned to look at him.

“Well the way you talked to him, the spanking, and after.” He felt heat rise to his face at the memories.

She thought about it. “I like it, he is very respectful actually, he wouldn’t make me do something I’m not comfortable with. He said he can scent when I’m not enjoying myself and it kills the mood for him, and he’s not always like that, mostly he’s very sweet to me, much like you have been. It spices things up I guess, even Naruto had his little kink, it’s fun every once in a while.”

“Do you have one?” Itachi was wondering if it was her omega need to please her alpha that made her more inclined to enjoy those things.

She blushed, “Well, I like a few things I guess.” She smiled and looked up at his midnight eyes, “Itachi, you were more than amazing, you were absolutely wonderful, and you dealt with this violent heat that lasted longer than normal because of my stupidity, I know this couldn’t have been easy. I thoroughly enjoyed spending my heat with you.” She gave him a chaste peck on the cheek. “Thank you.”

They finished their bath and got dressed for the first time in a week, they put the freshly washed sheets back on her bed and then he left her. She sank into the couch and sighed. She felt her omega hum, contently sated until her next heat. She hadn’t felt this satisfied in a very long time. Now she had to deal with Sasuke, he wouldn’t be too happy that it was his brother that assisted her, and then she had to deal with Kakashi, at least he had already punished her so she didn’t have to worry about that. She figured she should deal with the easiest one first, she left her apartment and headed to Hokage tower.

She reached his office, Genma was standing guard, he gave her a smile. “Hi Sakura, glad to see your doing well.”

She flushed, “Thank you. Is Kakashi available?”

“There’s someone in there now but they should be coming out any moment if you want to wait.” Genma breathed in deep, Omega’s always had a calming effect on Alphas, but she always made him feel almost giddy.

Sakura nodded and waited. Finally the door opened and Itachi came out, they smiled at each other as they walked past. _That’s progress._ She thought as Kakashi called her in. He was hunched over his desk writing something down. She stopped in front of him. He finally looked up at her.

“You made Itachi late on his mission briefing.” He stated simply.

She shifted on her feet, he wasn’t her alpha now, he was the Hokage and she was his subordinate. “I apologize.” She hung her head.

“I don’t want this to happen ever again, make sure you are preparing for your heats, it helps keep them predictable so I can assist you properly. I don’t know why I’m telling you this, you’re a medic you should know.” He ended with a soft shake of his head, as if he was almost amused.

“It won’t happen again Rokudaime.” She bowed.

“Maa Maa Sakura, there’s no need for all that, just keep me informed and stop experimenting. And you should probably find a way to thank Itachi, he really went above and beyond, a seven day heat is unheard of.” Kakashi stood up and stretched.

She looked up at him, “Well, I know I’m only your omega, but maybe, just once I could return the favor and assist him with a rut?”

He gave her a thoughtful look, “I think considering, you can help him with two as long as they don’t interfere with mine.”

She nodded, “Of course, I’ll check the schedule on the registry.”

“Is Sasuke going to be fine with that?” Kakashi asked her carefully.

She blanched, she had forgotten about Sasuke, “I think the less he knows about alpha/omega arrangements, the better. He still has a hard time understanding how it works.”

He clicked his tongue, unconvinced. “He’s been with you for almost a year now, he should know better.” He let out a breathe “Ok, arrangements are confidential so he’ll never know unless one of you two tell him. I assume he knows about what just happened since he was the one that came to me and I sent him to Itachi.”

“Why did you send him to Itachi?” She asked.

“Every Alpha that I would trust to treat you well was occupied other than Itachi and Shisui, I’m assuming he ran into Itachi first.” He walked around his desk and leaned against it, “Itachi told me he already talked to Sasuke about your heats, I saw him myself yesterday. You are an omega, you can’t fight it, you will only make things difficult for yourself and others. If he’s smart, he’ll come to understand it too. You can have a beta as a partner, but there has to be understanding and compromise on their part, for some betas it’s harder than others.”

“Yeah, I know. Itachi already scolded us. Although can I just say, from a purely scientific point, it would be nice to suppress that other self, not have them dictate that part of our lives.”

He chuckled, “Still as clever as always. I suppose I would have more time if I didn’t have to rut you every other month for days. Think of the productivity.”

She laughed, “You would just go take naps anyways.”

“All the naps I’m missing out on, now I’m becoming envious of Betas.” He laughed with her. “But no more experiments, I’m stressed out enough already, I don’t need to worry about you.” He smiled kindly at her.

“I won’t, I promise, it was just a thought.”

He stepped up to her and ruffled her hair. “Good, now get out of here, I have work to do.” She nodded and left him to work.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> leave a review and let me know your thoughts, i would greatly appreciate it!


End file.
